Pent-Up Desires
by courtneywoods
Summary: Regina had a long, stressful day at work and needs a quick release that will help her feel like she's back in control. Luckily, she knows a beautiful, blonde sheriff who can help her release all of this pent-up frustration. Explicit Swan Queen Oneshot.


As soon as she pushed open the heavy door to exit her office, Regina let out an exasperated groan.

After countless hours in meetings where she had spent arguing with men who thought they knew everything and dared to defy her, she couldn't take another moment of feeling so out of control.

When she remembered what day it was and realized Henry would be home late tonight, something dark overcame her and sparked an idea of what would help with this pent-up frustration.

She quickly tugged her phone out of her purse and scrolled hurriedly through her contacts list.

 **Miss Swan, be at my house by 5:30**

She hit send without a second thought, figuring she'd deal with any potential backlash this might have at a later time when she could think rationally. Right now, she needed a release. And she knew _exactly_ how she wanted to get it.

Her phone chimed almost immediately and she glanced down at the screen before slamming the door of her Mercedes shut.

 **Okay, on my way. Is everything okay?**

 **Please, just do as I say. I don't have time for questions. 5:30. Don't keep me waiting.**

Regina raced through the streets of Storybrooke, cursing angrily and becoming very familiar with the use of her car's horn. She whipped into the driveway and an eerie smirk climbed onto her face when she saw Emma pacing back and forth at the doorway.

Emma saw Regina pulling in and ran over to the car as Regina climbed out, doing a poor job at hiding the frantic panic on her face.

"Are you okay? Why did you need me to rush over?"

Regina brushed past her, her stilettos clicking against the driveway as Emma followed her up to the front steps.

"Did you tell anyone you were coming?"

Emma's brows furrowed and she cocked her head. "No, I was patrolling and headed right over when I got your text. Why?"

"Good," Regina said flatly, ignoring Emma's question. "Please, come inside," she ushered Emma in as she swung the white front door wide open and slipped inside. "I've had a dreadful day and need a favor."

Emma raised an eyebrow, but walked through the foyer. "Whatever you need," Emma shrugged, not having any idea what she was getting herself into.

Instinctively, she began to advance toward the living room, but the feel of Regina's hand grabbing onto hers and tugging her toward the staircase caused an unexpected tightening in her chest.

"What's going on, Regina?" Emma muttered as they reached the top of the landing.

Regina didn't answer. Instead, she just looked directly into Emma's eyes before flicking her gaze down and slowly taking in the sight of Emma standing before her, clad in her usual attire of jeans and a white tank top. This time, with a dark blue leather jacket.

Emma swallowed as she felt Regina's gaze burning into her, her lips suddenly parting as she bit her bottom lip and became increasingly aware of her own racing heartbeat.

Regina kicked off her stilettos, standing in front of Emma now in just her black dress that flattered her curves deliciously and made Emma's fingers ache with the need to reach out and touch her.

"Regina," Emma whispered, still uncertain what was happening here but not daring to move.

Regina quickly pushed Emma flat against the hallway wall and kissing her aggressively, and Emma felt shivers shoot up and down her spine as she lost all her inhibitions and deepened the kiss hungrily.

"Is this okay?" Regina whispered, gasping for air as she kept a tight grip on Emma' shoulder blades, her manicured nails pressed deep into her skin in a way that would surely leave a mark the next day. "I… I need this."

Before Emma could even nod to answer, she responded instead by lifting Regina up and pressing her up against the wall where Regina had her pinned moments ago. Regina's black dress bunched up at her hips and Emma snaked one hand around the brunette's petite frame to unzip the back of it, allowing the material to fall over her shoulders.

Emma leaned in to kiss Regina, but instead turned her head to press her lips to her ear before whispering, "Did you seriously think you could spend months parading yourself around in front of me wearing those mouthwatering dresses you wear and assume I wouldn't eventually take you right here against this wall?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Regina said, her voice deep and raspy, and Emma nodded and licked her lips. "Kiss me, Miss Swan — I don't like to be kept waiting.  
Emma didn't dare to disobey as her desire completely washed over her and their lips collided together with a soft moan.

Both women were so utterly consumed with the delicacy and hunger of their lips and tongues melting together, Regina barely noticed when Emma began to carry her into the bedroom.

Regina's bare feet hit the ground and what remained of her silky black dress fell to the floor. She stood in front of Emma in only her black, laced undergarments and put her hands on her hips. "Take off your clothes," she commanded. "Get on the bed."

Emma blinked rapidly, looking at a loss for words as she quickly wiggled out of her tight jeans and shrugged her jacket off.

She couldn't help but notice Regina rummaging through her nightstand, hurrying to locate something in particular. She climbed onto the bed, a little more eagerly than she'd ever care to admit.

"I've had a terrible day at work. I need you to let me fuck you until I feel better. Got it?"

Emma swallowed, her voice caught in her chest. She nodded quickly then began reaching for the hem of her tank top, but Regina caught her wrists.

"I've got it. Hands up," Regina commanded.

Regina's fingertips brushed over Emma's exposed skin on her stomach and Emma could feel her arousal pooling out of her.

When Regina's fingers hooked under either side of the blonde's soaked panties and slid them down over her toned legs, Emma couldn't help but bite her bottom lip and run her fidgety fingers through her hair to try and calm her anticipating nerves.

Regina unclasped her own bra and let it fall to the floor in one swift motion, her black panties following suit, and Emma's eyes were glued to her body as her entire body tingled and her mouth slackened.

Regina smirked as she watched Emma's reaction as she squirmed on the bed, her pupils dark and her skin flushed. She climbed over Emma's naked body then reached for whatever it was she pulled from the nightstand earlier.

Emma exhaled sharply as she felt Regina begin lacing a thick red rope intricately around her wrists, binding her to the headboard with ease.

"Is this okay?" Regina checked in again, but Emma's throat grew thick and when she opened her mouth, all that came out was a stifled moan that cracked with desire and emotion.

Instead, Emma nodded eagerly with rapt attention as she tried to memorize every inch of Regina's bare body, from the sharp cut of her jawline to the intricate curve of her breasts.

The brunette crawled back over her, hovering directly on top of her then relished in the way Emma's soft skin felt against hers as she captured Emma's lips with her own once more.

As soon as Emma's glossy eyes fluttered shut, she gasped at the sudden feel of Regina brushing one finger over her soaked folds.

"Someone's very eager to be fucked, I see." Regina's deep voice and commanding tone making Emma even more needy and desperate to have Regina, completely.

"Fuck, Regina," Emma moaned as Regina took her time trailing feather-light kisses over Emma's jawline, then down her sensitive neck and distinct collarbones.

Emma squirmed in delight as Regina's light kisses turned into warm, wet kisses as she continued descending down, over her hipbones, all the way to her inner thighs.

As soon as Emma felt Regina's tormenting lips and tongue brush daringly close to her core, she let out an eager moan and her hips lifted off the bed in attempt to guide Regina's mouth to the spot she needed it most.

"Patience, Miss Swan," Regina snapped as she pressed a hand into Emma's hips to pin her in place as she moved to continue her teasing on the other thigh, and Emma felt her clit pulsating with nothing but pure need.

"Please, Regina. Please. I want to fuck you, please."

Regina's mouth pulled away from Emma so quickly, Emma let out a contended, pleading groan of defeat.

"Let me get one thing straight, dear. I will be fucking you. When I want, how I want. Do you understand me?"

Emma nodded, but felt hot needy tears threatening to escape behind her dilated eyes.

But seeing Emma so full of want and anticipation made Regina smirk as her eyes grew darker. She climbed up and kissed Emma with more force than ever before, it nearly muffled the sounds of Emma's cries and loud moans as she slipped one finger inside of her needy, soaked cunt.

"Good girl, so wet for me. Just what I needed."

Emma thrashed her head back into the pillow as she ached for Regina to add a finger or increase her devilishly slow pace.

"Nuh uh," Regina whispered. "We're going to play a game. Can you follow directions, Miss Swan?"

Emma nodded quickly, but continued writhing, arching her back for more.

"None of that, dear. I'll make the rules of this game nice and simple." She slipped the one finger out and reached to the nightstand to grab a vibrator and bit her bottom lip as she saw the hunger in Emma's eyes.

Regina quickly slipped her long middle finger inside of Emma again, then clicked to turn on the vibrator. The low hum echoed through the room and Regina's own arousal was dripping onto the sheets, but she wouldn't dare to let Emma know that just yet.

"The rules of the game are quite simple: every time you feel this vibrator brush horizontally against your clit, you're going to clench your walls tight against my finger," Regina paused and Emma nodded. "If you don't… well — you won't be pleased with the result. Am I making myself clear?"

Emma nodded and sighed, her hips still twitching with anticipation.

"Use your words, Miss Swan."

Emma opened her mouth and the words choked out of her, "Yes, I understand. Please." A stray tear threatened to fall and Regina locked eyes with her as she added another slim finger inside of Emma but did her best not to move them.

Regina circled Emma's clit as lightly as possible, and with each brush of the vibrator against her needy clit, Emma's entire body trembled. When she felt it brush horizontally, she did as Regina told her.

The sensation of the vibrations and her forced clenching then releasing around Regina's fingers had her climbing dangerously close to her orgasm as everything began to overwhelm her senses — Regina on top of her, Regina inside her, the ropes digging into her raw skin, the sight of the woman she never thought she'd be able to experience like this.

It was all too much to handle. She got so caught up in all of it, and when Regina circled the vibrator once more and it brushed over her horizontally, she missed her cue to squeeze her walls tight against Regina's fingers.

Regina's eyes narrowed and she yanked her fingers out of Emma and tugged the vibrator away immediately.  
Emma groaned but when she locked eyes with Regina and saw the look of fury in her eyes, her vision grew cloudy as adrenaline pounded through her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she began.

"I warned you. Please don't defy me again, Miss Swan. I have no patience for your disobedience. I'm here to fuck you and you can't even follow my simple directions."

"No, no. Please. I swear, I'll do what you want. Please, Regina, please fuck me."

"Mmm so greedy, aren't we?"

As Regina's deep voice echoed in her ears, Emma moaned and threw her head back as a tear sprung from her eyes.

But when she went to open her eyes again, she was pummeled with the overwhelming feeling once again as the vibrator made contact with her clit again. This time, Regina's fingers slowly pumped in and out of her, matching the rhythm of the vibrator's slow, torturous movements.

Emma's orgasm was dangerously close to consuming her completely, and she forgot to clench Regina's fingers again. This time, Regina turned off the vibrator altogether and Emma thought Regina was going to hit her in rage. Emma wasn't sure if that thought petrified her or just sent more chills of arousal through her body.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't help it! I want you, Regina, please." The tears streaming down her cheeks as her whole body writhed and threatened to rip at the restraints made Regina smile in amusement.

Emma opened her mouth to plead again, but Regina buried her head deep between Emma's soaked thighs, lapping up every drop of her arousal that coated her entire cunt.

Emma shivered at the sensation of Regina's tongue circling her clit and she felt her orgasm drawing near once again.

"Regina, fuck me. I need you."

To Emma's delight, Regina slid two fingers inside of Emma's needy cunt and fucked her hard and quick in tandem with Emma's moans and cries, her entire body trembling as her orgasm finally washed over her in full force.

Regina continued her pace until Emma's labored breathing began to slow, then she slowly withdrew her fingers as Emma let out a small sigh.

As Regina climbed over her and unfastened the tight knots on her wrists, taking the time to massage them for a few moments and kiss both inner wrists delicately, Emma breathily whispered as she came down from her high. "Can - could I please fuck you?"

Regina smiled, leaning down to ravish her lips before she nodded.

Before Regina could open her mouth to say a word, Emma tugged the brunette tight up against her and snaked her hand between their bodies, her fingertips crawling down between Regina's thighs.

Emma moaned with Regina, in delight of how excruciatingly wet the brunette was — all for her.

Emma's green eyes bore into Regina's dark orbs before she slipped two fingers deep inside of Regina. Regina's deep moans filled the room, overwhelming Emma as she pulled Regina in closer until their lips collided.

Emma boldly added a third finger when she could tell Regina was getting close, then circled her clit with her thumb in slow and steady circles that made Regina's moans intensify even more as her body began to tremble.

Regina came undone feverishly - moaning against Emma's mouth and soaking Emma's hand with her slick arousal as she came harder than ever before. Emma didn't dare to slow her pace and she certainly didn't dare to take her eyes off of her.

When Regina's eyes fluttered open, they looked softer somehow as the smile swept across her face and the glow radiated off of her cheeks.

"You look so fucking beautiful," Emma whispered, wrapping both arms around Regina.

Moments later, Regina's breathing steadied and she rolled off of Emma and, instead, pulled the naked blonde flush up against her chest, draping her arms loosely over her abdomen.

"Do you feel better?" Emma asked.

"Much." Regina's voice was light and sweet and Emma lost her breath.

"Is it selfish to say I hope you have more bad days at work soon? Because now that I've had you once, I can safely say I'm addicted."

Regina's laugh came from deep in her throat, sending chills down Emma's spine again. "You're an idiot, now let me enjoy this moment."

They closed their eyes and basked into the silence of the evening before they'd have to face reality once again.


End file.
